starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Mending Erah'lien on Mandalore
Mobile Ops Station There are a small range of facilities within, including a small research lab, a small medical bay with enough room for four patients, a supply bay, a meeting room and a series of rowed bunks enough to fit 15 sentients as well as a small kitchen and refridgerated storage facility. Erah'lien Sholian Toal Supply Bay While everyone had come to Mandalore, Erah'lien had remained on Corellia to take care of some business. For a while. Some word was sent beforehand to ask that a bed be prepared and doctors be ready, but no immediate details were given. But all began to clear when Erah'lien was brought to the ops station on a stretcher and carefully plunked down on one of the beds. What medical information they had up to that point was inputted into the system for the doctors so they could care for her further. There was some frustration towards her, as she refused full tank-treatement, as well as medication. But there are no screams or sounds of pain from her, so it's simply noted. Eyes closed, the Twi'lek is now reclining on one of the beds, her hands folded over her stomach. Strolling in with a cup of something steaming and a pale amber-green, probably some manner of tea, and a sheaf of papers and a scan-pack under his arm, Dr. Sholian Toal would not have expected to see a purple Twi'lek laid out on a bed with the usual assortment of medical devices attached to her. "Oh my," he utters, and quickly sets down his tea and unceremoniously dumps his paperwork onto a nearby folding chair. Snatching up a med-pac and drawing up to Erah's side, he begins scanning. He's being quiet, not greeting her or attempting to disturb her rest. His scans focus on her legs, where he furrows his brow. ((Those are curious cuts. The wounds cauterized, but not by treatment. I wonder if...)) The woman is stable. Healthy, even, except for the injuries to the back of her legs, which will need more treatment, but are clean wounds at the moment. And she's not sleeping. "Hello Doctor," Erah greets, though her eyes remain closed for a few more moments. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes, hands unfolding to rub them before her gaze focuses on him. "Figured I could make your life here a bit more interesting." Smiling warmly, Sholian says, softly, "Good morning, Miss Erah. My life here is already proving to be interesting, what, with cataloging Mandalorian species lost to Sith wars and time. I was hoping that I could get some one-on-one time with you, but this is definitely not what I had in mind. Besides, Isharn seems the jealous type." He winks, and then regards his med-pac again. "The localized bacta treatment is doing well. You won't be walking around too much, I'm afraid, but we should be able to get you to and fro with a lift device. I think I saw one somewhere in the supplies. Until we do any heavy building, I'll make sure Vael knows to keep one sitting around for you." A pause. "These... are not ordinary wounds. In fact, you're lucky to have your legs. Similar attacks on... ordinary folk... would leave them quite dead." The Twi'lek shifts on the bed and reaches one hand behind her, adjusting the pillows as she starts to sit up, a slight wince coming to her features for only a moment before it fades completely. "I aim to please," Erah tells him, exhaling slowly through her lips. "No, I know I won't be walking around much. But there's plenty of work that I can do from here." Her lips curve into a bit of a smile as he observes the wounds and she shakes her head. "No, they aren't terribly ordinary. They don't happen too often. I can only imagine what will come of him when his peers find out, as I'd been disarmed when he attacked." Hands once more fold in front of her when she's propped herself up. "So. Why did you want to get me into a private room? It appears I'm all yours for now." Grinning broadly, Sholian shakes his head. "Miss Erah, you'd tear me in half like a comms registry book," he says. "I had my suspicions, after seeing how you... threw your hand... at that fool with the hat." He shakes his head again. "No, you don't need to tell me any details, Miss Erah. It's probably best that you don't. That way, I don't know anything that might harm the company." "Mm... he's a bit more powerful than I am, apparently," Erah says with a sigh, lifting her eyes up to the ceiling briefly. "At least he's on my side." Attention returns to Toal, eyes focusing on the doctor. "What? Because the Jedi might find out. They already know. That's who did this to me. One of them disarmed me, and the other attacked. Really, there aren't many worse people who can find out about it if you're questioned." "There's not many organizations that could discredit a company as badly as having the Jedi on your list of enemies," Sholian says. "Unless, of course, these are the unscrupulous sort." He shrugs. "Either way, I think you'll make a full recovery. Just take it easy." He sets the med-pac down, studying her face. "Barrien Thrask," Erah tells him, her own eyes focused on his. "That's the name of the person who did this. He's an enemy of the Family. Apparently he feels threatened by me, but if that's all it takes to make his world fall apart, then so be it." She sighs quietly and shrugs. "I'm sure I'll be fine. It really doesn't hurt now. Did at the time. But I have good doctors to take care of me and tolerate my impatience." "Barrien Thrask," Sholian repeats, furrowing his brow in thought. ((Have I heard that name before?)) "And if Jedi did this to, I will presume that you are either of a different Force tradition, like the faith on my homeworld... or you're of a different school of thought. Either way, it's none of my business." He smiles. "Isharn was right. You *are* someone I would want to get to know." "I don't follow the teachings of the Jedi, no," Erah affirms with a slight nod. "I'm not terribly fond of them, either. Especially after this entire mess." She simply shrugs, not appearing particularly torn up about it. "I'm glad you find me interesting. I'll do what I can to keep yu entertained. So long as you return the favor. There are only so many ways I can amuse myself in a medical bay." "I could give you my doctorate dissertation on Force traditions in a post-Empire galaxy," Sholian says with a smile. "It received some particularly harsh criticism, and it was difficult to defend. But, I did." Erah's nose wrinkles slightly at that offer and she just peers at him. "Now -why- would I want that? That sounds incredibly dry. No offense." Arms fold loosely over her chest as she reclines in the bed, watching him. "Because it would give you a deeper insight into the man that wrote the paper," Sholian suggests. "Something I am quickly learning about you, Erah'lien, is that you have no time for social niceties or sugared words. You are a very practical woman. A dangerous, practical woman." He chuckles. "And, well, perhaps, something dry and factual would appeal to you." "I play nice when I'm on Coruscant," Erah tells him, eyebrows arching slightly. "I did, anyway. I don't think I'll be able to play the role of Ambassador anymore. But I did that very well. It isn't exactly an option these days." One hand lifts to rub her head and she thinks for a moment, chuckling softly as he suggests she's dangerous. "Obviously not dangerous enough, or I wouldn't be laying here. Practical, though? Yes, I like to think I'm practical. But to be fair... my scientist friend? I can't listen to him prattle on about his work either. And he just makes fun of me for it." "I wouldn't dare make fun of you, my dear," Sholian says with a smile. "Even if you were mortally injured, and under the care of another doctor. As far as ambassadorial work, though, what does that entail? I'm fairly sure I could charm the ears off a gundark." That causes Erah to laugh and she shakes her head. "He makes fun of me, and I make fun of him. It's mutual mocking. Don't be too concerned." Toes wiggle slightly beneath the blankets before stilling again. "Representing Tatooine to the Galactic Alliance. Since it isn't part of the Alliance, I'm technically not a Senator. Just a voice for an independent world so the big people in charge don't walk all over them." Considering a moment, Dr. Toal glances towards the foot of the bed at the wriggling. ((Good, nerve activity seems solid.)) "I've never been to Tatooine. You know, ever since joining Zhao, I've been saying that a lot." Looking back up at Erah, he asks, "You should be thirsty. How's your appetite? I can scrounge something together that isn't rations, I think." "Tatooine isn't the most ideal place, but it can be pretty entertaining. Assuming you can hold your own against smugglers, thieves, and so on," Erah tells him. "Other than that... it's pretty dull, hot, and dry." Her eyebrows arch at the mention of food and drink and she gives him a quick nod. "I haven't eaten much, but some food would be great. I'm not medicated at all, so that probably helps keep my appetite a bit normalized." The Mirialan doctor heads over to the supply crates, where he starts digging through the food supplies. "Hmm... I can't promise anything like fresh meat, but I can get you some rehydrated soup. Some variety of meat-flavored, I think." He produces some kind of packet, and empties the contents into a bowl, and then puts the bowl into the rehydrator. Pushing a few buttons, he then finds a plastic mug and taps one of the plastic jugs of fresh water. "This should hit the spot," he says, bringing the mug over to Erah. "Try to sit up a little." At the moment, Erah'lien is laying in one of the beds in the medbay, hooked up to a few instruments that are monitoring her. But the Twi'lek is completely awake and alert, and she has good colour on her face. Whatever reason there is for her being here, she's comfortable and well cared for. While Toal heads out to get the food and drink for her, Erah shifts back in her bed and leans back against the pillow, pressing her lips into a thin line as she moves. By the time he returns, however, she's settled back and sitting upright, looking comfortable again. "Thanks," she says with a light smile, reaching over for the mug. "How is the pain? Manageable? I suspect you're helping yourself with the pain," Sholian says, suggesting their conversation moments earlier regarding Jedi and whatnot. "Bacta is a wonderful thing, although I'm not particularly too fond of it. Coming from Mirialan, there's a tradition of holistic healing that incorporates the Force. Not being Force sensitive myself, I apply the best parts of the holistic treatment and adapt it with modern treatments. And I'm quite glad there isn't a medical droid here." "Yes, I'm managing the pain just fine," Erah tells him with a gentle nod, bringing the mug to her lips to sip it carefully. "Now I'm not worrying about having sand ground into them. THAT hurt. A lot." Her nose wrinkles and she shakes her head, sighing. "Well, however you want to heal this, go for it. I don't get injured terribly often, but I'm not really picky about my treatment so long as I can walk again." "See, that's not a very good attitude," Sholian says with a grin. "If you heal improperly, you'll have limited function. And then you don't be able to go after Mr. Barrien Traskk, or whatever his name was." With a smirk, he continues: "I won't change the previous doctor's treatment as it's not incorrect, per se. But I would much rather used different methods. Especially since you're Force sensitive." Erah clucks her tongue at him and grins. "My dear doctor. I don't think you'd even consider giving me bad treatment, would you?" Again, she sips her drink and she smiles quite pleasantly at him. "If you'd rather use different methods, then use different methods. As long as I recover in the end. Believe it or not, you're my attending physician right now." There's a beep as the rehydrator finishes making the powder into something resembling food. Sholian says as he goes to fetch it, "No, that's not necessary. There's no reason in undoing the excellent rate of mending that you're currently experiencing." He brings the bowl over with what looks like a plastic spork. It smells vaguely of some manner of fowl. Tastes like chicken, I suppose. "Here. There's not much substance but it's choc full of protein and important salts. Everything a growing Twi'lek needs." "Then there's no problem!" Erah grins at him and sets her mug down, accepting the bowl of soup as its brought to her. She eyes it somewhat warily, sniffing its contents before shrugging and beginning to slowly eat it. "Not the most delicious thing I've ever eaten, but it isn't terrible." The Twi'lek settles back on the pillow behind her, glancing about the room. "Why don't you pull up a chair? Standing over me has got to be getting tiring." "If I'm sitting down, then I'm not exactly tending to you properly, am I?" The Mirialan says with a chuckle. Still, he pulls one of the empty metal crates over and perches on the edge of it. "So, did you like Isharn's gift? She was shopping for it when I first met her, on Corellia." A couple blinks are given as she stares at Toal, shaking her head slowly. "What gift?" she asks between bites of food. "I haven't spoken to her except to say hello when I first met you." Erah watches him as he perches on the edge of the crate. "Haven't received anything from her." "Then forget that I said anything," he says, grimacing slightly. "She was very excited that we agreed that gold would look remarkable against purple skin. You have to swear to me, else she'll be very disappointed." "I'm a very good liar," Erah assures him with a grin, bringing the bowl of soup to her lips to more easily sip at the hot broth. "Don't worry. I'll act appropriately surprised. Though I -am- surprised that she wants to give me a gift of any kind. I'm not entirely sure why." "Fantastic," Sholian remarks. "How is that going down, hmm?" Indicating the soup. "Depending on what my tests come back regarding some of the local avians, I might try to catch one to do a biological typing and, with any luck, we might have roast... something." He shrugs. "As far as why, she's spoken highly of you. Even when she and I first met, she was remarking about a 'purple Twi'lek'. Of course, you're probably not unique in the galaxy based on your skin tone, but she was clearly speaking about you." Her eyes drop to look at the soup in her hands and she shrugs. "It's settling just fine. Not my favorite food, but it certainly isn't bad. I've had much worse." Erah looks back over to him. "Roast something? I'm sure there are lots of edible things here, or the Mandalorians wouldn't be living here, right? But I really can't cook. So I won't be able to help you with that." The bowl is set down carefully in her lap and she picks up the water. "What was she saying? I'm curious." "We were browsing in one of the open markets on Corellia," Sholian explains. "We happened to be looking at some metallic trinkets. Jewelry of some kind. I had made mention that the gold she was looking at wouldn't show up properly against her skin tone. Ashamedly flirting with strangers, I know. Women are a weakness of mine. But still, I suggested something along the lines of silver or platinum being more striking for her. She then made mention the gold wasn't for her, but for a certain purple friend of hers." He smiles. "The rest is history. She ended up bringing me to Ord Mantell, I treated an associate of hers, and that was how Isharn recruits a Mirialan scientist." A smile grows on her face as Toal relates the story, the rest of the soup being eaten quietly. She doesn't want medication, but she's a good enough patient, following doctor's orders. "And now you're sitting here on Mandalore, treating a patient who had her legs cut with a lightsaber. Ever think you'd end up sitting there?" The bowl is set aside and both hands wrap around her mug of water. "Hopefully you'll be staying around for a while. You're certainly an observant sort." "My dear Erah'lien, I simply take the time to experience life in all of its myriad forms," he explains. "When I first met you, I thought to myself that you were off-put by something, and that you weren't a sociable sort. Now, getting to know you under these unfortunate circumstances --" he nods towards the medical equipment "-- I've come to understand you. I am grateful that I have had the opportunity to be here, in this wilderness, with you. I am, of course, at your service." "And we can offer you a myriad of opportunities," the Twi'lek tells him, eyebrows arching. "Money, facilities, research... all kinds of things. Just food for thought." Eyes flit to the now empty bowl before looking back to him. "No pun intended." She drinks from her mug and breathes deeply, grinning at him. "I don't need much servicing, really. Just enough to prevent any infections and make sure my legs heal properly. That's all. Maybe some company every now and then, since I suspect everyone else will be bustling around and busy." Shaking his head, Sholian dares to reach out and pat her hand. "There is more to life than just credits," he says softly. Then, he speaks up. "The benefot of being a scientist is that there's a lot of analysis to do, with a jaunt outside every so often to collect data. So, my dear, if you require socialization, I will be here." Her eyes shift to look at his hand as it pats hers. Her skin is warm enough, circulation just fine. Attention then returns to his face and she nods. "Yes, there is. Credits just provide other things, such as food and water. Sometimes. Unless you're good at hunting and gathering." One hand releases the mug and she rubs the side of her neck. "Well I won't be keeping you from your work, I hope. There are still things that need to be done. But I'll be here. Besides. Someone has to change my bandages and check on the wounds and all that stuff. And I can't do that myself." Nodding slightly, Sholian says, "I should let you rest. Bacta is a wonderous thing, but it depletes the body's reserves very quickly." Glancing over at the medical equipment again, he says, "You should be up and about in a couple of days at worst." "I'm not going anywhere," Erah tells him with a grin. She sets the mug aside and carefully slides down the bed again to lay down. "But a couple days sounds good to me. I don't want to be laid up too long." She adjusts the blanket around herself, tugging it up over her chest and folding her hands over her stomach again. "Let me know if you need anything, hm? I'll do my best to answer questions for you if you have them." Collecting her bowl and mug, Sholian disposes of them in the proper areas. "No more questions for now. Try to catch some rest. I'm going to address this paperwork and finish some biological reviews."